


Played the Deuce With

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: На том конце провода, как помехи, слышатся рваные, шумные вздохи, и почему-то Молли без слов понимает, что произошло. В конце концов, не просто так ранее этим же днём она помогает Шерлоку спрыгнуть с крыши так, чтобы все думали, что он мёртв.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438





	Played the Deuce With

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/13223636)

Всё ломается, рушится, крошится в тот день, когда Молли отвечает на звонок со знакомого номера и слышит лишь тишину в трубке.

Нет, тишина и молчание — разные вещи.

На том конце провода, как помехи, слышатся рваные, шумные вздохи, и почему-то Молли без слов понимает, что произошло. В конце концов, не просто так ранее этим же днём она помогает Шерлоку спрыгнуть с крыши так, чтобы все думали, что он мёртв.

Похоже, в команде Джима не хватает такого же предприимчивого патологоанатома.

— Джим… — хрипит почти неузнаваемый голос Себастьяна, когда проходит минута или две. — Он мёртв. Мёртв, слышишь? Вышиб себе мозги, — голос ломается, голос его подводит, и к горлу Молли подступает комок.

Себастьян Моран не вызывает у неё жалости. Смерть Мориарти для неё не потрясение. И всё же почему-то ей хочется только расплакаться.

Молли берёт себя в руки, судорожно втягивая носом терпение вместе с воздухом, мысленно напоминает себе о том, что во всём происходящем у неё необыкновенно важная роль, о которой не следует знать никому, кроме обоих Холмсов, и несмело отзывается в телефон:

— Я… уже знаю.

Она знает, что значит ( _значил_ ) для Морана Мориарти.

Она знает, что едва ли может тягаться важностью с его лучшим другом. Едва ли могла, мысленно поправляет себя Молли. А теперь уже, пожалуй, вполне способна.

— Он взял мой пистолет, — с болью стонет на том конце провода Себастьян, и только сейчас Молли вдруг слышит, что его голос безбожно смазан алкоголем. — Он взял… мой пистолет и… вышиб себе мозги.

— Я приеду, — решается Молли, хотя это последнее, что ей стоит делать сегодня. — Где ты?

Моран бормочет ей адрес, и Молли хватает пальто.

* * *

Ей удаётся убедить его поехать домой, и это можно считать почти подвигом. У неё никогда не хватило бы сил сделать это физически: он возвышается над ней скалой шире неё в два раза, и тем более удивительно, что ей достаточно тихо и робко попросить, и он слушается.

Наибольшим достоинством Морана всегда была преданность, однако сейчас, глядя на его сутулые плечи, потухший взгляд и посеревшее лицо, Молли поправляет себя. Едва ли он _слушается_ , он просто идёт на звук знакомого голоса. Потому что это единственное, что у него остаётся.

В такси Себастьян откидывается на спинку сиденья и, закрыв глаза, сжимает пальцами переносицу. Он молчит, и Молли не решается разбить тишину. Моран не слишком эмоциональный человек, но если уж его переполняют эмоции — лучше быть осторожнее. Молли должна признать, что порой его побаивается.

Морана называют монстром, и Молли прекрасно знает почему. Не раз видела результаты его работы. Не раз слышала, чем он занимается. Не допускает иллюзий о том, какой человек может прочно укрепиться в звании правой руки Мориарти.

Но теперь Мориарти мёртв, а Моран раздавлен. Личного общения Молли с ним хватает для понимания, что любой монстр — всего лишь человек. А любому человеку бывает безумно больно. Даже самому бесчеловечному.

Моран привык называть её ласточкой (Молли так и не знает почему), поутру он любил перебирать её волосы и подшучивать над ней добродушно, пусть и с сарказмом. В его сильных руках, способных сломать её, того не заметив, Молли чувствовала себя уютно, а потому чётко осознавала: бесчувственной машиной для убийств его, узнав ближе, точно не назовёшь.

— Тебе нужно поспать и отдохнуть, — тихо замечает Молли, когда они заходят в его квартиру. Она думает о том, что дома её наверняка ждёт Шерлок, и понимает также, что не может уйти прямо сейчас. Моран стоит на ногах нетвёрдо, и Молли лишь морщится от крепкого запаха алкоголя. Не говорит ни слова упрёка, потому что понимает также, что не особо может его утешить.

Себастьян падает на диван в гостиной, будто у него просто отказывают ноги, и Молли неуверенно следует за ним по пятам. Сейчас она тоже побаивается. Не самого Себастьяна, но того, что в таком состоянии он сделает какую-то глупость.

Моран всегда казался Молли стойким и непоколебимым, но теперь она больше ни в чём не уверена.

Она присаживается в кресло у дивана и, привыкая глазами к полумраку комнаты, смотрит на Себастьяна. Он выглядит плохо; кажется, чувствует себя он ещё хуже. У Молли сжимается сердце, и ещё беспомощнее она себя чувствует от того, что ничем не может ему помочь.

Они расстались пару месяцев назад, и вот она здесь, сама не зная зачем. Возможно, её присутствие ещё добавляет боли. А она даже не знает, что ещё можно сказать.

— Эй, — выдавливает из себя Себастьян, глядя на неё из-под полуприкрытых век. — А ведь выскочка Холмс… тоже мёртв. Спрыгнул с крыши… да? — с его губ срывается хрипящий смешок, но затем он шумно вздыхает, как будто с присвистом, и ещё невнятнее — так, что Молли силится, чтобы его расслышать, — бормочет: — Ты вроде… на него западала, _ласточка_?

Сердце больно-больно бьётся в груди, каждым ударом напоминая о том, что Шерлок ( _Шер-лок, Шер-лок_ ) ждёт её дома и им ещё многое предстоит сделать, а Молли просто не имеет права находиться здесь, рядом с тем, кто до последнего поддерживал Мориарти, но ей не хватает сил шевельнуться.

Она только сейчас вспоминает, что, должно быть, выглядит не такой подавленной, какой должна была бы быть после настоящей смерти Шерлока, но ей не приходится тревожиться по этому поводу: присмотревшись к Себастьяну, Молли понимает, что тот провалился в сон, и тихонько встаёт с места. Укрывает его пледом, ставит на столике стакан воды и уходит.

И от всей души, от всего сердца надеется, что ему не узнать, что Шерлок жив и что это — благодаря ей.


End file.
